The invention relates to a device for depositing sheets on a stack table having stack abutments, comprising a conveyor belt system which includes several endless conveyor belts arranged in parallelism and means to drive the conveyor belts at the same speed to convey the sheets separately in spaced relation to each other on an upper surface thereof.
Such sheet depositing devices are employed following certain sheet processing equipment such as screen printing machines, varnishing or laminating machines and the like, in which the sheets are not moved by grippers. Such sheet delivery devices suffer from the disadvantage that more especially thin sheets are crumpled at high speeds of operation so that not only the sheets themselves are wasted but furthermore they interfere with the orderly production of a stack of sheets.